Driving Lesson
by NobodyXNoOne
Summary: Dino finds out that you were never taught how to drive, and decides to teach you. Unfortunatly, your as hopless as Dino when it comes to machinery...mostly cars.  DinoxReader  T for language, nothing big.


**This is kinda what happened to me when my mom took me out driving for the first time XD 'cept it was a seagull that was mocking me...**

**So I said I wasn't going to post anything until next week, but I worked on this all night to put up because I thought it would entertain people :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dino (but in my mind I do 3 ) or KHR! That belongs to the rightful owner that I cannot remeber the name of :D**

* * *

><p>"So where do I put the the stick-y thing?" You pause. "That's what she said,"<p>

The blonde in the passanger seat chuckles. "Put it in drive," He says simply.

"...Where?"

"Where the 'D' is," He deadpanned. "Aren't you a little old to **not**know how to drive?"

"My parents were too bussy to teach me. And Besides, Im perfectly fine either walking, or bumming a ride on Hibari's helicopter**[1]**!" You shout defensivly.

He shook his head. "Well, when we're in another chase, it will be best to have at least more then one driver," He rolls his eyes.

"Not my fault!" You claim; The memory of getting into this mess sneaks it's way into your head.

_"You said there was only a couple guys there!" You pant._

_A sweatdrop rolled down his head. "I said 'I _think' _there was-" his sentence interupted by him tripping down the flight of stairs. _

_"Well that's one way to get down the stairs..." You mutter to yourself. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs you were met with Dino making out with a wall in front of the stairs. "You better not be cheating on me Cavallone!" _

_Said Cavallone pulled his, now redden, face from the wall he ran into. "Ow..." He winced, rubbing his nose. "Im not cheating on you!"_

_"You better not! Now run!" You shout again, hearing the gang members shout and preparing to fire their guns at the both of you. You pull Dino from the ground and pushed open the door to a parking lot. The gang members were starting to catch up to you, causing the both of you to panic._

_You and Dino hid behind one of the cars and waited for the barrage of bullets that would soon come. "Im never doing missions with you ever again," You deadpanned. He just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Your just lucky I love you enough to keep you alive and not follow the 'you just have to be faster then the guy in front of you' rule,"_

_"Glad to know how much I mean to you," He smiled._

_"Oh bite me,"_

_"I would but we're on a mission, remeber?" He teased._

_"Oh har har, your such a comedein. Good thing your better at being a mafia boss instead," You roll your eyes._

_"That hurts," He pouts slightly._

_"Shut your pretty mouth and pick a car to drive the fuck outta' here," You tell him. Gun fire was suddenly heard and bullets shot through the car that we hid behind that were miraculously missing the both of you. But you wern't about to question it. The less bullet in the both of you, the better._

_"How 'bout this one?" He asks pulling open the unlocked door to a car behind us._

_"Fine! Just get in!" you shout over the gun fire, barly dodging one that shot through too close to your head._

_Dino slid in the passanger seat. "You drive!"_

_You winced slightly. "We don't have the-!" the sound of jingling metal cut off your sentence._

_"You shouldn't doubt me so much," He smiled coyly._

_You frowned and crawled over to the drivers seat and immediatly felt out of place and useless. You grabbed the keys from Dino hesitantly and put it in the ignition. "Uhh..."_

_"What's wrong?" Dino asks hurridly._

_You pouted slightly. "Uh, nothing!" You lied and started the engine of the car. You pulled back slightly and set your feet on the pedals. You were confused on what to do next. You placed your hands on the stiring wheel hesitantly and pushed on the gas pedal, but we didn't move; the engine revved instead. _

_"What are you doing! Drive!" Dino shouted at you more hurridly as the offending gang members got closer._

_"Don't rush me!" His face fell a little and seemed to realize the problem._

_"You don't know how to drive, do you?" _

_"...Maybe,"_

_"Maybe!"_

_"It's not my fault!" You shouted back. You started screamed in surprise as bullets flew through the window. You and Dino ducked down, crouching in between the dashboard and seat._

_"Aren't you, like 20! How do you not know how to drive!" Dino shouted._

_"19 and a half, to be exact, and I was never taught how to drive when I was younger!" You defended yourself._

_He rolled his eyes. "We're screwed, you know that?"_

_"Why don't you drive!"_

_"And get my head blown off? I don't think so!"_

_"Oh, so your head is more important than the life of your girlfriend? I love you too, honey!"_

_"Stop being so dramatic," Dino rolled his eyes at you._

_"Look who's talking!" You growled back. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and you both were greeted with silence. "What just happened to the bajillion of bullets that we're raining down on us?" You whispered loudly to him in confusment._

_Dino narrowed his eyes at you. "Lemme check," He slowly peeked his head up, but then a fimiliar face appeared out of no where in front of Dino, causing you both to scream._

_"Boss! There you are!" Romario shouts after you both stopped screaming your heads off. "We were worried that you and [Name]-chan were in trouble so we showed up to help out! Good thing we did," He chuckles._

_"No kidding..." Dino shoot you a look as you both climb from your hiding spots._

_"Oh shut up before I cut you off from sex again," You muttered exiting the car full of bullet holes._

'_I should cut him anyways..._' You thought with a pout. You then put the car in drive as you were told minutes ago by your 'Driving-instructer'.

"Just put the car in drive and gently ease into the gas," He told you. Once you did you pushed on the gas pedal a little too hard, and went too fast causing you to panic and pulled your foot off the gas causing it to jerk to a stop. "I said _gently_-!"

"That was gently!"You shouted back. You looked over at poor Dino and saw him grip the safty handle and the dashboard for dear life. "We haven't even crahsed yet! Calm down,"

"Kinda hard with you behind the wheel," Before you were able to shout a resort back, but he continued speaking. "Im sorry, I know how frustrating this is. I'll try to calm down,"

You 'hmph'ed, taken back by his apology. "Im nervous. And you know how I get when Im nervous," You pouted again.

He chuckled gently. "Alright. Just slowly let go of the break and keep your foot off the break. Just use your right foot for both gas and break pedal," he instructed.

"Why? Isn't it easier to use both feet?"

"Not with this car. It's easier to just use your right foot,"

"You make a good sensei, Dino," You smirked deviously.

He smiled. "Keep your eyes on the road [Name]," You just stuck your tonuge at him, and turned to the road. You did what you were instructed to do and only used your right foot to do it. "Good, now try turning,"

Driving with Dino wasn't bad as you had initianally thought. When you had woke up this morning, you had found him in front of your house leaning up agenst a car, which he probably bought just for this. Of course you were hesitant at driving for the first time, thinking the worst possible senario, but Dino had tricked you into it with his sexy, yet clumsy, ways.

It was a good thing that Dino had drove to an empty parking lot for you to practice, where there was nothing for you to run into. Less things for the both of you to worry about.

"Good," He praised. "You want to try going faster?"

"Im perfectly fine at this speed," You said stiffly. "And that's what he said," You said refering to Dino's question.

Dino rolls his eyes. "Your going only 10mph..." He looks out his window. "That crow is _walking_ faster then we are," He deadpanned again.

"Hey! Those crows don't mess around! They're speed demons!" You claimed.**[2]**

Dino almost face fualts. "At least get up to speed with it," Crowing is heard in the background. "'Cause I think it's mocking you,"

You scrunch my face up. "Well, Im being safe! That sonnovabitch crow can crash it's beak into a wall for all I care...pompus-ass bird," You mumble darkly.

The blond next to you rolls his eyes while sighing. "Just speed up a little bit?"

"Fine," You sighed. You then prepare to press down onto the gas pedal.

"Remeber to gently-" It was a good thing that the both of you were wearing your seatbelts, or the both of you would have flown out the window, knowing Dino's clummsiness and your bad luck with machinery. You peek from behind the air bag that had went off and see that it was a lamp post that you both had run into. Dino sighs from behind his air bag.

"It's safe to say that you don't have the quick learning skills of a Hitman..." Dino says exiting the damaged car.

"Shut up! Im still a pretty good mafia member!" You defend yourself, exiting the car as well.

"Im kidding," He chuckles. "We can start again tomarrow,"

"Again!" You cry. "Are you crazy! We almost died!"

"You'll get used to it. We just have to keep trying," He sends you a smile, causing you to blush slightly.

"Fine," You sigh looking back at the wrecked car. Then the same crow from before lands on the roof of the car cawing multiple times, as if laughing. "...I think it _is_ mocking me,"

"Told you," The annoying crow continues it's cawing.

"Dino hand me my gun,"

"No, your not going to shoot it," He sighs.

"No one mocks me and gets a away with it!" You shout at him and then the bird. "Not even a fucking bird!"

"But I mock you all the time?"

"I know. Why do you think your not coming over tonight or any other night for the next couple of weeks?"

"Alright alright, Im sorry,"

"That's right...now call someone to pick us up. I wanna get out of here before I just _strangle _the damn bird to death," You glare harshly at said crow.

"What? Don't want to drive anymore?"

"Sure, unless you want me to crash again," You roll your eyes. "Im definatly ready to bring this out into the road," You say sarcastically jabbing your thumb to the car.

He pauses, then sighs. "I'll call Romario," He brings out his cell phone.

"Thought so," You nod your head; satisfied.

After a minute Dino speaks before his right hand man picks up. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

You roll your eyes again. "Whatever,"

_Men...gotta love them and their one-track mind..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] -In chapter 320, in the manga, Hibari suddenly jumps out of a helicopter that he some how owns... or stole o.o<strong>

**[2] -After my driving lesson, and scaring off the stupid seagull, my mom told the guy at Hot Topic who was checking our stuff had said the same thing about the seagull and it made me laugh XD**

**Hope you enjoy reading this! 'Cause I certainly did enjoy writing it XD**

**R&R and stuff~**


End file.
